


Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, cuddling! Woo!, woo! beaches!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I see all this talk of the SnK dudes going to the beach, so here's Ymir and Christa at the beach, and cuddling! Woo!<br/>As always, please kudo/comment if you enjoy it. I really appreciate feedback. <br/>I hope you enjoy! </p><p>P.s. I think ya'll should send me some prompts on Tumblr and I'll probably (most likely) write them. Are there any Yumikuri stories you'd like to be written?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I see all this talk of the SnK dudes going to the beach, so here's Ymir and Christa at the beach, and cuddling! Woo!  
> As always, please kudo/comment if you enjoy it. I really appreciate feedback.   
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.s. I think ya'll should send me some prompts on Tumblr and I'll probably (most likely) write them. Are there any Yumikuri stories you'd like to be written?

“C'mon! Ocean time!” Ymir shouted as she began bounding toward the waves. The water was blue, blue like in every vacation pamphlet every published. Sun rays assaulted the sandy beach below. The heat seeping into every part of the ground seemed so unexpectedly powerful when you thought of how it was radiating from the sun that was hanging so lazily in the sky. Ymir had stuck an umbrella into the hot sand to shield from the unrelenting rays of sunshine. Christa was smoothing striped and polka-dotted beach towels out in the shade. 

“I don't want to swim!” she shouted back as she straightened the way her floppy sun hat sat atop her head.

“Pussy!” Ymir shouted before being overwhelmed by a wave. She squirted a stream of water from her mouth and gave a thumbs up when she finally regained her balance. Christa giggled as she watched her lover frolic in the shallow waters with more enthusiasm than any small child she had ever seen. Times like this made Ymir seem about as intimating as a bunny....A bunny with big, floppy ears and a cotton ball tail.

Christa chuckled at that image as she shook her head and stretched out on the polka-dot towel, burying her toes in the sand. With a flick of her fingers, she switched the radio on to the hits station. With closed eyes, she hummed along to the catchy tunes pouring from the speakers. Before long, she had drifted off. 

Ymir flung Christa over her shoulder, jerking her back to reality, and began bounding towards the waves with the precious cargo. The blonde kicked her feet out as she yelled, “Ymir! Put me down right this second!” As the words rolled off of her tongue, a wave rolled over them. She seized the opportunity to slip out of the other woman's grasp. As her feet hit the coral, the swaying waters pushed her right back into Ymir's arms. Her anger faded as she beheld the expression of pure happiness on Ymir's face. They grinned and laughed together. “You're an ass,” Christa managed to say between bouts of laughter. Ymir only nodded her head, as she pulled Christa closer to her. 

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, Christa led Ymir back to the towels with a firm hand. At first, they were sprawled out on their separate towels but soon they became entwined with each other. They spent the evening in each others' arms, whispering sweet everythings to each other. Every curve, every perfection, every imperfection...Their bodies fit together so perfectly.


End file.
